sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Emblem Warriors
Fire Emblem Warriors is a hack-and-slash action video game developed by Omega Force, Team Ninja, Intelligent Systems and Sledgehammer Games with the additional development provided by Vicarious Visions, Raven Software and High Moon Studios and published by Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Activision and Koei Tecmo for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One, which released in 2017. The game is a collaboration between Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors franchise and Intelligent Systems' Fire Emblem series. Overview Fire Emblem Warriors is hack-and-slash action video game in which players take the role of multiple characters including original characters Rowan and Lianna, and characters from several Fire Emblem games, including Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. The player fights through hordes of enemies, accomplishing specific goals to beat maps. In addition to hack-and-slash combat in open areas similar to the Dynasty Warriors series, gameplay includes the ability to give tactical commands to units in the spirit of the Fire Emblem series. The Weapons Triangle- axes beat lances, lances beat swords, and swords beat axes- from Fire Emblem games appears, resulting in players having to make careful decisions on what units attack which enemies. In addition to axes, lances, and swords, three neutral weapon types appear: bows, tomes, and dragonstones. When characters assist, heal, or fight alognside each other in battle, their bond strengthens. Like in Fire Emblem games, if two characters' bond increases enough a support conversation will be unlocked. The game will also utilize all existing and future Fire Emblem Amiibo figurines, which give weapons related to the character represented by the Amiibo that is used. Characters The game's primary protagonists are the royal twin siblings of the kingdom of Aytolis, Rowan and Lianna. They are accompanied by their friend and mentor Darios, prince of the allied nation of Gristonne. Another character from Aytolis is Yelena, Rowan and Lianna's mother and the queen. During their journey, the twins encounter several heroes from previous entries in the Fire Emblem series, including the kingdom's legendary heroes: Chrom, prince of the halidom of Ylisse; Ryoma and Xander, crown princes of the rival nations of Hoshido and Nohr; Corrin, Ryoma's stepsibling who was abducted and raised by Nohr; and Marth, prince of Altea. The group is antagonized by Validar, head of the Grimleal cult; Iago, a ruthless and scheming sorcerer of Nohr; Gharnef, a mage who sold his soul for power; Ozosid, Darios' father; and Velezark, a demonic dragon who seeks to conquer the multiverse. Plot During a routine sparring match between the royal twins of Aytolis, Rowan (voiced by Ewan McGregor) and Lianna (voiced by Emma Watson), and their friend Prince Darios (voiced by Rob Lowe) of Gristonne, monsters attack Aytolis. The three are separated from Queen Yelena (voiced by Sarah Michelle Gellar) during the attack, who gives them the Fire Emblem before being captured. The group learns Darios' father Oskar (voiced by Ken Watanabe) is seeking to revive the evil dragon Velezark (voiced by Clancy Brown with vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker), and that they must power up the Fire Emblem with Gleamstones created from the power of heroes from other worlds in order to stop them. Rowan and Lianna travel across Aytolis, rallying support from heroes from the nations of Ylisse, Hoshido, Nohr, and Altea. However, during an attack on a Gristonne fortress, Velezark successfully possesses Darios, who steals the Fire Emblem. Rowan and Lianna pursue him to Gristonne, where they discover Yelena has been captured and Oskar intends to sacrifice her to fully revive Velezark. Rowan and Lianna successfully rescue Yelena, so Darios sacrifices Oskar to complete the ritual and revive Velezark. Now freed from the possession, Darios returns the Fire Emblem to the group before falling to his death. Rowan and Lianna then battle Velezark's forces and finally slay him. With their mission complete, the other heroes return to their home worlds and Yelena crowns the twins as rulers of Aytolis. Voice Cast * Rowan - Ewan McGregor * Lianna - Emma Watson * Marth - Yuri Lowenthal * Caeda - Cherami Leigh * Tiki - Eden Riegel * Celica - Erica Lindbeck * Lyndis, Tharja - Kari Wahlgren * Chrom - Matthew Mercer * Robin (Male) - David Vincent * Robin (Female) - Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Lucina - Alexis Tipton * Lissa - Kate Davis * Frederick - Laurence Fishburne * Cordelia - Mae Margaret Whitman * Corrin (Male) - Cameron Clarke * Corrin (Female) - Marcella Lentz-Pope * Ryoma - Roger Craig Smith * Xander - Chris Hemsworth * Hinoka - Vanessa Marshall * Camilla - Grey Griffin * Takumi - Nathan Fillion * Leo - Keanu Reeves * Sakura - Brianna Knickerbocker * Elise - Liv Strander * Anna - Karen Strassman * Darios - Rob Lowe * Yelena - Sarah Michelle Gellar * Oskar - Ken Watanabe * Velezark's Voice - Clancy Brown * Velezark's Vocal Effects - Dee Bradley Baker * Minerva - Audrey Wasilewski * Navarre - Hakeem Kae-Kazim * Linde - Jennifer Hale * Gharnef - Fred Tatasciore * Owain - Kevin Michael Richardson * Olivia - Tara Strong * Validar - Robert De Niro * Oboro - Melissa Hutchison * Niles - Philip Anthony-Rodriguez * Azura - Rena Strober * Iago - Gary Oldman * Yoshido Captains - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Greg Baldwin * Nohrian Captain - Michael Keaton * Aytolis Captain - Lance Henriksen * Captain of the Guards - Keith David * Narrator - Frank Langella * Announcer (Male) - Carl Weathers * Announcer (Female) - Gwendoline Yeo * Additional Voices - Mick Wingert, Patrick Seitz, Fred Tatasciore, Sara Cravens, Marc Anthony Samuel, Kevin Michael Richardson, Ike Amadi, Laura Bailey, Kari Wahlgren, Travis Willingham, Ashly Burch, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Matthew Mercer, Yuri Lowenthal, Catherine Cavadini, Daisy Tormé, Alan Shearman, Alastair Duncan, Jeff Glen Bennett, James Arnold Taylor, Scott Whyte, Kari Wahlgren, Julie Nathanson, Jamieson Price, Darin De Paul, Hakeem Kae-Kazim, Roger Craig Smith, Wally Wingert, Grey Griffin, Robbie Daymond, Erin Cottrell, Ray Chase, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Jim Meskimen, A.J. Locascio, John DiMaggio, Courtenay Taylor, Debra Wilson, Dave Wittenberg, Gerald C. Rivers, Tessa Auberjonois, Troy Baker, Ogie Banks, Brian T. Delaney, Richard Epcar, Jessica Gee-George, Grant George, Dave Fennoy, Sandy Fox, Kyle Hebert, Taliesin Jaffe, Bob Joles, Neil Kaplan, Josh Keaton, David Lodge, Cynthia McWilliams, Amanda C. Miller, Dave B. Mitchell, Elle Newlands, Nolan North, Sumalee Montano, Tara Platt, Bryce Papenbrook, Khary Payton, Cindy Robinson, Roger Rose, Marisha Ray, Salli Saffioti, Isaac C. Singleton Jr., André Sogliuzzo, Chris Tergliafera, Dominic Catrambone, Gregory Michael Cipes, Lyons Luke Mathias, Sean Schemmel, Rena Strober, Philip Anthony-Rodriguez, Mae Margaret Whitman, Brianna Knickerbocker, Eliza Jane Schneider, Erica Mendez, Brian Bloom, Rachel Rosenbloom, Gregg Berger, Steven Blum, Jess Harnell Development and release Fire Emblem Warriors is being developed by the same team as Hyrule Warriors, a collaboration between the Dynasty Warriors series and The Legend of Zelda. The game was co-developed by Koei Tecmo studios Omega Force and Team Ninja and Fire Emblem developers Intelligent Systems as well as the new developer Sledgehammer Games (made by Activision) with the additional development provided by Vicarious Visions, Raven Software and High Moon Studios. Koei Tecmo and Sledgehammer Games first proposed the project to Nintendo, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Activision, who were more than willing to collaborate, making the game a title for their in-development Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS and Xbox One home consoles. The idea of the game came during the development of Hyrule Warriors Legends, as the touchscreen (for PS4, Switch and New 3DS) and wireless (for Xbox One and Windows only) controls bore similarities to those of the Fire Emblem series. Zack Snyder will be directing David Henry Hwang and David S. Goyer's Fire Emblem Warriors script. Warner Bros. and Activision was reportedly courting Chris Terrio, Evan Spiliotopoulos, Linda Woolverton, Roger Allers and Seth Grahame-Smith to rewrite Fire Emblem Warriors the following July. In May 2017, Snyder stepped down from directing the video game as well as the film Justice League to properly deal with the death of his daughter. Joss Whedon, who Snyder had previously brought on to rewrite some additional scenes and handle post-production duties in Snyder's place for the video game as well as the film Justice League. In July 2017, it was announced the video game was undergoing two months of reshoots in London and Los Angeles, with Warner Bros. and Activision putting about $25 million into them (more than the typical $6–10 million additional filming costs). Warner Bros. and Activision later announced that both Whedon and Seth Grahame-Smith would received a screenwriting credits on the video game. The game was announced in January 2017 as part of a Nintendo Direct broadcast dedicated to the Fire Emblem series by Warner Bros. and Activision, although it had already been in development for around two years before this time. It was released in Japan on September 28, 2017, and released in North America, Europe, and Australia on October 20, 2017. Music John Debney was initially announced as the original composer for the game. However, Debney's complete score was later rejected because Snyder considered the "video game needed something different, and I needed to go back to something closer to the late Jerry Goldsmith's original soundtracks. Hans Zimmer and Harry Gregson-Williams was later joined to replace John Debney to compose the new score while the original songs were written and performed by Pharrell Williams in July 2017. Original themes of Jerry Goldsmith's original score to Fire Emblem were incorporated, as well as Hans Zimmer's and Lorne Balfe's score to the video games Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. Peter Afterman and Margaret Yen will be both acted as music supervisors. Additional music was provided by Stephanie Economou, Lorne Balfe, Steve Mazzaro, Andrew Kawczynski, Joseph Trapanese and David Fleming with the additional music arrangements was also provided by Sunna Wehrmeijer, Jasha Klebe and Matthew Margeson while the orchestra was later conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith and Harry Gregson-Williams with the choir conducted by Gavin Greenaway and Jennifer Hammond when the orchestral score and choir was recorded at The Streisand Scoring Stage at Sony Pictures Studios in Culver City, Los Angeles and Henson Recording Studios in Los Angeles and mixed at Remote Control Productions, Santa Monica (Hans Zimmer's music company) by Alan Meyerson as well as the additional score mixing at The Village Recorders in West Los Angeles by Al Clay. Also the additional score engineering was engineered and provided by John Witt Chapman and Seth Waldmann. The soundtrack physical three-disc CD version of the soundtrack by WaterTower Music will be released in the Worldwide on September 28, 2017. There are two editions of the CD release and each edition is limited to Fire Emblem Warriors copies. Both editions are hand numbered to Fire Emblem Warriors but each contains different cover artwork to differentiate the two. Reception The console version of Fire Emblem Warriors received "generally favorable reviews" according to review aggregator Metacritic, with a score of 75/100 based on 56 critic reviews. The handheld version received "mixed or average reviews", with a score of 69/100 based on 9 reviews. Notes #Known in Japan as Fire Emblem Musō External links *Official website Category:2017 video games Category:Action video games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Zach Snyder Category:Films directed by Joss Whedon Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Films produced by Ron Howard Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Francis Ford Coppola Category:Film scores by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Film scores by Stephanie Economou Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro Category:Film scores by Joseph Trapanese Category:Fire Emblem video games Category:Hack and slash games Category:High Moon Studios games Category:Musicals by Pharrell Williams Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:New Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Raven Software games Category:Screenplays by Chris Terrio Category:Screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by Roger Allers Category:Screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Warriors (video game series) Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games